


Get Me A Mug!

by robinsonola



Series: 生日賀文 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock不小心打破了John的馬克杯...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me A Mug!

「這地方已經沒有我的容身之地了，Sherlock。」John哀愁地說。

Sherlock正伏在桌上用放大鏡觀察一張照片，聞言訝異的抬起頭。

「我不懂你的意思。」

「我根本走不進去！」John站在起居室的門邊，抓著剛買回來的法國麵包揮舞，把它當西洋劍一般筆直地指著室友的鼻子，「滿地都是你的東西，你自己看看啊！」說完他放下購物袋，試圖開拓新疆土。

「不行！不准動那五疊資料！那是有順序的！」Sherlock大叫了起來。

「別把那些椰子樹葉丟掉，我好不容易才找到的！」

「那個貓頭鷹標本也不要動！你行行好不要再弄亂我的東西了，它們都不是垃圾！」

「弄亂？這地方還可以再亂嗎？」John氣鼓鼓地環顧起居室。

「你以為亂無章法的擺設其實是有條理的，只是你可憐的觀察能力看不出來罷了。」

「好吧。」John果斷放棄爭論，「聽著，我雖然不是什麼特別愛整潔的人───以醫生來說算是不太愛整潔的───但你也太誇張了。我要出門去值班了，如果我晚餐時回來，你還沒把起居室還原成能住人的樣子，我就……」他停下來搜索一個可能會有用的威脅。

「你就？」Sherlock回以挑戰的目光。

「趁你睡覺的時候把你的眉毛剃掉！」

「喔，好可怕。」記得把John新買的電動刮鬍刀藏起來，Sherlock心想。

「哪一邊都可以，任你選，我沒意見。」

丟下這句話，John出門了。

 

= = =

 

Sherlock找不到地方擺他的貓頭鷹標本。

好吧，也許John是對的。至少他該清出一塊地方，才能好好研究他的新玩具。

 

Sherlock小時候曾翻過Mycroft的一本厚厚的課本。裡面提到關於公共財的支付和享用。每個人的願付代價不同，所以會產生搭便車行為。也就是說，如果房間是公共財，最受不了髒亂的室友會先打掃房間，其他人就是搭便車的人。也就是說，Sherlock不必打掃房間。

他想著等John回來要把這理論解釋給他聽，John一定沒學過這個。

 

Sherlock一邊胡思亂想一邊快手快腳地收拾實驗桌。當他一邊把該洗的燒杯往流理台邊堆，一邊分神想看看桌上的培養皿───裡面有種奇怪的顏色，或許是哪個被他遺忘的實驗放久了長出什麼東西───的時候，悲劇發生了。

John放在流理台旁的馬克杯被他失手一推，響亮地「匡啷」一聲在地上摔成了碎片。

 

糟糕了。

 

Sherlock腦中同時閃過好幾個念頭。John的杯子被我打破了。我該怎麼告訴John？該道歉嗎？怎麼道歉？該賠嗎？怎麼賠？還是乾脆裝傻？

那是個RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corps皇家陸軍軍醫隊)的白色馬克杯，上面有軍醫隊的標幟：皇冠下方一圈月桂葉圍繞著中央的單蛇纏杖，是醫術之神亞希彼斯的象徵。下方有一行拉丁文”In arduis fidelis” (逆境中之忠誠)。打搬進貝克街開始，John就天天握著這杯子。

 

這是John最喜歡的杯子。他從來都只用它。他一定會很生氣的。

並不是說Sherlock不喜歡John生氣，畢竟John三天兩頭就朝他吼吼叫叫的，然後Sherlock回嘴，John再吼個兩句，像被戳到的刺蝟一樣，多好玩。他不喜歡的是John真的生氣，John真的氣起來時是不說話的。一直到發生了什麼事讓他忘記要生氣，或是Sherlock泡一杯可可給他賠罪。這招還是Harry教的。

 

總之先湮滅證據準沒錯。就算不用是全英國唯一的諮詢偵探，Sherlock也清楚要毀屍滅跡就要徹底。他蹲下身來小心翼翼地將碎片拾起放進隨手抓來的袋子裡，仔細把地板掃乾淨，確認沒有任何碎屑被遺漏。

這下子他可是名副其實地在打掃了。

 

清掃完畢後，Sherlock抓過筆電(John的)搜尋RAMC商品的實體通路以及杯子商店。十分鐘後，他跳上計程車，報出剛才他在網路上查到的地址，往一間茶具專賣店去。

 

= = =

 

趁著John被報紙擋住視線或是去洗手間的時候，Sherlock常常會往John的杯子裡偷一口茶或咖啡。有別於他自己的那杯常常被放到冷掉，John的杯子永遠是溫熱的，冒著暖暖的香氣，同樣的形容也適用於杯子的主人剛洗好澡的模樣。不同的是，John的杯子是不准John以外的人碰的。

Sherlock記得有次Harry來訪，John是如何執抝地不讓她用自己的杯子，堅持「客人就要用客人的茶杯」。「可是我這杯子醜死了。」Harry抱怨。然後他們姊弟倆像在演肥皂劇一樣為個杯子拌了五分鐘的嘴。Sherlock覺得有點可笑。

他現在完全笑不出來了。

 

Sherlock風風火火地衝進店裡，直接衝著櫃台去，把人家店員小姐嚇得魂不附體。

「我要找RAMC的馬克杯，有沒有？」語氣像在說你為什麼亂動我的實驗。

「馬……馬上幫您查！」店員的手指直奔存貨系統。

「Sherlock！」突然一個熟悉的清亮聲音從背後傳來，Sherlock不悅地轉身。

「噢，Molly。」

「你怎麼會來這裡？是有案子嗎？」Molly驚喜得臉頰都泛紅了。

「我來給John買個杯子。」

「How sweet!」Molly說。

「呃……不是，是因為我……」

Molly似乎根本沒在聽。

「我來替Toby買個漂亮的茶杯，」她露出溺愛的表情說，「明天是牠來我家的兩周年。」

「Toby不是一隻貓嗎？」

「是呀。」Molly理所當然地回答。

「好吧。」Sherlock決定不搭理她。因為這時候店員結束了查詢，正朝Sherlock靠過來。

「先生，我們目前只剩下一個RADC (Royal Army Dental Coprs皇家陸軍牙醫)的杯子。」

「那不是我要的！」

「真的很抱歉，但我們已經不再進貨了。您要不要看一看其他的馬克杯？那邊都是……」

「不用了。」Sherlock轉身就要走，卻被Molly拉住大衣尾巴。

「我在想，或許你可以和我一起挑Toby的茶杯？」她眼神閃閃發亮的說。

「不行，Molly，我趕時間。」離John的下班時間還有兩個半小時，他一定可以想出辦法的。

「Sherlock。」Molly眼中的光芒變得有點嚇人，「上禮拜你把我的實驗室弄得一團亂之後，你答應會幫我一件事的。現在我需要幫忙了。」

「可是……」

「這件事對我來說真的很重要。」Molly堅持，「不然你可以陪我去挑貓抓棒？」

「好吧。」Sherlock投降了，不然Molly會為了這件事一直糾纏不清的。速戰速決就好，不過是一個茶杯。

 

結果那個該死的Toby的該死的茶杯竟然耗了他半個小時。半個小時！Molly一直喋喋不休地告訴他Toby幹了多麼可惡的事，一邊拽著Sherlock繞過一個又一個展示櫃。不要養不就沒事了嗎！她絕對，絕對有潛力能成為下一個Mrs. Hudson。Sherlock開始後悔沒選貓抓棒，至少選擇會簡單一點。

最後Molly終於滿意了，選了一個白色的瓷杯，周邊有貓腳印做為點綴。Sherlock覺得看起來挺蠢，但他沒說話。

Sherlock不等Molly結完帳，就大步跨出店門，往下一間店去。

 

下一間店簡直是災難，店員竟然不知道RAMC的標誌長什麼模樣！Sherlock只好氣急敗壞地仔細形容了一次，態度惡劣得像隻抓狂的山貓。後來老闆娘出來解救了那名驚慌失措的新員工，說店裡沒有他要的東西。Sherlock幾乎是被趕出來的。

 

當他挫敗地坐上計程車要回家時，手機響了一聲。

「Dimmock在攝政公園那有個案子，需要協助，你可以去嗎？ GL」

「不去。除非你知道去哪裡可以弄到RAMC的杯子。 SH」

「何不問問John？ GL」

沒用的笨警察！Sherlock忿忿然把手機塞回口袋。

 

= = =

 

那杯子在網上並不難找，但是Sherlock翻了幾個購物網站後發現都已售罄。再說，等東西寄到他手上，事情早就漏餡了。Sherlock苦思了幾個藉口，但不管哪個都避免不了John的怒火，他只好放棄網路購物。他想到跑一趟Army Medical Services Museum裡的博物館商店或許會有，但那博物館位在漢普郡，光來回就要花上兩個小時，到時候John早就找得把廚房倒過來搖一搖了。

 

手機響了，是一串不熟悉的號碼。Sherlock馬上接起，可能是客戶。

「Sherlock，是我Stamford。我星期四有一班學生要上大體解剖，今天送進來的那位你可別碰啊，聽到了嗎？你害我上禮拜的課都上不成。」

「噢，無聊。」

「可比你的實驗有意義多啦。怎麼啦，聽起來有點累？」

「我需要一點協助。你有很多軍醫朋友嗎？」

「有幾個，怎麼了？」

Sherlock又形容了一次那個馬克杯的模樣。

「我想想。」Mike說。

接著是一段長長的停頓，Sherlock覺得幾乎有一曲卡農那麼久，他的學生怎麼受得了？

「喔！我知道你在說什麼了！」Mike終於說，「RAMC的杯子！剛好我家裡有一個，跟你形容的一模一樣。忘了為什麼會有了，我連拆都沒拆開過。你現在需要嗎？」

「賣給我！」Sherlock大叫了起來。

「好啊，你現在來我家吧。地址是……」

 

Mike Stamford家的客廳牆壁幾乎被大大小小的相框淹沒，在他翻箱倒櫃尋找那個從未拆封的馬克杯時，Sherlock聊勝於無地看著那些照片。最大張的是Mike和他妻子的婚紗照，堂堂掛在正中央，兩人都笑得一派幸福，Mike的頭髮還上了油。其他照片就是兩人從小到大的各個時期，和各種人在各種地方拍的合照。

然後Sherlock看到了他在找的東西，Mike在Bart’s醫學院念書時和John的合照。他只是覺得可能有，沒想到真的就掛在牆上。照片裡有一大群人，似乎剛結束什麼活動。Sherlock不費吹灰之力就找到了年輕的John。照片裡的他笑容燦爛，皮膚光滑，伸手摟著旁邊的朋友，一頭稻草色的頭髮在陽光下幾近金黃。那時的他還沒開始行醫，還沒上戰場，還沒住進貝克街，所有事情都才正要開始。

那是一段Sherlock不了解的時光。

他拿出手機把John拍了下來。

他也找到了年輕的Mike，真瘦。

 

「嘿，我找到啦！」

Mike回來時Sherlock正盯著牆上的掛鐘發呆，John再一個小時就要回來了，天啊。Mike把包裝盒拆開，一將杯子拿出來，Sherlock便倒抽一口氣，一把搶過杯子來端詳。

「沒錯，就是這個。」Sherlock說，隨即抓起桌上的拆信刀，開始死命猛刮杯子的一角。

「嘿，嘿！你在幹嘛！」Mike似乎被娛樂到了。

「John的杯子這裡有點掉漆。」

「所以這是因為John？喔，我大概猜到了……」Mike瞇起眼睛，笑得一臉得意。「你弄壞我們那麼多載玻片怎麼也不賠我們一下。嘖嘖嘖……」

Mike的笑容有點煩人。他該走了，可以回家再加工。

 

= = =

 

Sherlock剛掏出鑰匙，便碰見剛從TESCO回來，兩手提滿戰利品的Mrs. Hudson。他替她撐著門，跟在她後面進去。

「Sherlock，真體貼！你買了什麼？」Mrs. Hudson放下了購物袋，心情愉悅地發現了Sherlock手裡拿著的小紙盒。

「我看看。喔！這不是跟John的杯子一模一樣嗎？」她動作輕柔地拆開了紙盒後說。

「沒錯！」Sherlock露出笑容，「一模一樣！」

「傻孩子，」Mrs. Hudson寵愛地搖搖頭，「你大可直接買對杯啊。」

Sherlock哼了一聲，把杯子搶回來上樓去了。

 

= = =

 

把新杯子「整修」一番後，Sherlock不甚滿意地把它擺回流理台邊。他只能勉強複製刮痕，沒辦法連茶垢都假造出來。他有想到幾個方法，但考慮到John會把那些化學成份吃下肚，還是別動手的好。

20分鐘後，John提著晚餐回來了。他艱難地跨過滿地的障礙物，一邊碎碎念著「都找不到地方踩」、「地板去哪了」之類的句子。Sherlock沒聽清楚。

John把袋子放在桌上，把晚餐在桌上擺開，嘴裡哼著Whitney Houston的「Where do broken hearts go」，只是他把歌詞改成了「Where do our floors go? Can they find their way home…」

Sherlock乖巧地滑到桌邊坐下，在外面跑了一下午，一聞到食物他就餓了。

「很好，你收了四分之一的桌面，正好夠我們吃飯，太優秀了。」John說。

「呃……」Sherlock不禁迴避John的眼神，他完全忘記要繼續收拾了，現在連那尊貓頭鷹標本都還直直地立在地上，一公分都沒移過。不過John很快轉移了注意力，發出一聲驚呼。

「Sherlock！你洗了我的杯子嗎？」他驚訝地問，不敢置信地把杯子拿在手上翻看著。

Sherlock緊張地點點頭，拜託，別看得那麼仔細，要是穿幫了他該怎麼解釋才好。

「真好，我的杯子像新的一樣乾淨，亮晶晶的。」John滿意的說，笑瞇瞇地開始泡茶。

旁邊Sherlock高興得像曬飽了陽光的貓咪。

「你未免也太得意了。」John噗嗤一笑，「而且，你還是沒有收拾起居室。」

「呃。」是的，而且也忘了把John的電動刮鬍刀藏起來。

「我是否，來試試新買的電動刮鬍刀？」

 

= = =

 

那天晚上，Sherlock趴著睡覺。  
 

 

=The End=


End file.
